Heilige Königen
by harukatenohu
Summary: es ist vorsetzung von DBZ, einer neunen art also einfach lesen.
1. Eine neue Bedrohung

**Die Heillige Königin**

Kapitel 1: Eine neue Bedrohung 

Son Goku schaute zum Himmel hoch. Er langweilte sich. Seitdem Boo getötet wurde, gab es auf der Erde frieden und ruhe. Es gab nichts was er tun konnte. Es war friedlich und ruhig seit es lange nicht mehr war. Er erhebte sich plötzlich. Er spürte plötzlich eine unruhe. Als ob dies nur die ruhe vor dem Storm wäre. Er wußte auch nich woher dieses gefühl kam. Aber er fühlte das er sich in form halten mußten. Also flog er los um mit Vegeta zu trännieren.

Vegeta hatte schon wieder den GR zerstöhrt. Bulma war nicht zu hause und ihr Vater, Mr. Briefs, war auf einem Kongreß. Was sollte er nun tun. Er hatte gerade gegessen und Trunks war mit Son Goten unterwegs, also konnte er nicht mit ihn trännieren.

Plötzlich fühlte er eine Aura. Es war die von Son Goku. ‚Fein' dachte er. ‚Jetzt muß er mit mir trännieren. Er kommt wie gerufen'.

„Hi Vegeta"

„Pech für dich dass du gerade jetzt aufgetaucht bist. Jetzt mußt du mit mir trännieren und ich will kein Nein hören. Der GR ist kaputt."

„Wie immer. Naja ich bin auch hier um mit dir zu trännieren. Sonst werde ich ja zu faul. Laß uns in den Bergen fliegen, wo wir keiner stöhrt."

Sie flogen in den Bergen und began zu kämpfen. Auf einmal, wie ein blitz, spürten sie eine sehr hohe Aura, die auf der Erde zukam. Sie hörten auf zu kämpfen und flog los um diese Aura entgegen zukommen. Dort wo sie vermuten, dass die Aura landen würde, trafen sie auch die anderen Z-kriegern. Krillin, Yamchu, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Tenshin Han und Chao Zu. Jeder hatte auch diese hohe un negative Aura gespürt.

„Hi alle miteinander. Ihr spürt es wohl auch" sagte Goku.

„Natürlich. Sonst wären wir nicht hier. Um erhlich zu sein. Ich wußte dass bald etwas geschen wird. Ich hatte diesen unbeschreiblichen gefühl gehabt. Und dass schon einige Zeit lang" sagte Piccolo.

„Nun ja. Ich auch. Wollte deswegen heute mit Vegeta trännieren. Es ist wohl unser Schicksal, dass wir kein frieden finden können" sagts Goku.

Die anderen nickten und schauten zum Himmel hoch. Dort konnte sie schon das Raumschiff erblicken. Einige minuten später landete es. Alle schauten gespannt auf das fremde Schiff. Sie sahen Vegeta an, aber er wußte nicht wer dieses Schiff gehörte.

Sie machten sich auf eienem kampf berit.

Ein tür öffnet sich und raus kamen zwei krigern. Sie ruften laut und deutlich: „ Der Herrscher des Universum ist hier".

Dann kam ein andere raus. Er war etwa so groß wie Goku, hatte smale Augen, kurze Haare und war sehr muskulös. Seine Aura war voll von negativen energie. Er schaute jeden von den Z-kriegern an. ‚Sie können mich nichts tun' dachte er.

„Eine kleine Empfangskomite" sagte er hörnisch

„Wer bist du und was willst du hier?" sagte Piccolo.

„Mein Name ist Kanama Sou und diesen Planet gehört zu meiem Reich" sagte er

Vegeta runzelt sein Stirn und sagte: „Das haben wir schon oft gehört und jedesmal haben wir diesen vollidiot zum teufel geschickt. Also bewegt deine große Klappe wider in dein Schiff und verschwinde, bevor wir mit dir dasselbe machen wie die anderen."

Kanama Sou lachte zörnisch. ‚Diese kleine Ratte wollt tatsächtlich ihn vorschreiben was er tun sollte. Entweder ist er blöd oder lebensmüdig. Vielleicht ist er beides. Naja wenn ich ihn so ansieht, kann es ganz lustig werden. Alle schien starke kämpfern zu sein. Es kann ein sehr amüsanten eroberungszug werden. Endlich eine Herrausforderung für mich' dachte er.

Und ohne vorwarnung grif er Vegeta an. Vegeta war überrascht, aber kam schnell zu sich und verwandelt sich in Supersayajin (SSJ) auf den level 2. Die beiden kontrahenten kämpften ungefähr zwei Stunden gegen einander, bis Vegeta völlig erschöpft und verwundet zu boden ging.

„Wer ist als nächsten dran?".

Diese Geschichte wurde von meiner Freundin geschrieben.


	2. Zwei Bekante und vier Fremde

Kapitel 2: Zwei Bekannte und vier Fremde 

Vegeta stand auf und sagte: „Hey wir sind noch nicht fertig." Aber er fiel abermals zu boden und konnte sich gerade noch bei bewußtsein halten. Sein gegner war zu stark. Er konnte es nicht begreifen. ‚Wieso ist er so stark? Er hat nicht einmal mit voller kraft gekämpft. Dieser mißtkerl.' dachte er.

Kanama Sou sah den anderen an.

„Wenn ihr möchten könnt ihr mir in zwei gruppen angreifen."

Yamchu, Tenshin Han, Chao Zu ind Picoolo greiften an, aber auch sie waren zu schwach. Sie konnte ihn nur ganz leicht verletzen. Den rest, außer Krillin, grifen an. Si konnte ihn zwar stärkere verletzungen geben, aber ihn nicht besiegen. Es sah so aus als wäre er unbesigbar. Krillin wollte zu Meister Quitte fliegen, aber er wurde zu boden geschlagen.

„Und jetzt wird ihr sterben. Einer nach einander. Zuerst die Kinder."

Aber bevor er überhaupt etwas tun konnte, hörte er eine stimme die sagte: „Heillige Stein der Freundschafft. Schutzschild um die verletzte herstellen." Kanama Sou schaute hoch und sah zwei Erwachsender und vier Kindern. Einer der Erwachsenderen hatte lange Haaren und eimen Schwanz. Jeder von denen hatten einem Schwanz. Der andere Erwachsenderen war groß, muskulös, hatte eine glatzte und ein Bart. Zwei von den Kindern hatten Haare, die hoch in den Himmel schoß, genau so wie die von Vegeta. Die anderen zwei hatten Haaren, die in alle richtungen schoß, wie die von Goku.

„Radditz, Nappa" sagte Vegeta verblüft

Alle ware verblüft und entsetzt. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie hier waren? Sie waren damals getötet worden. Und jetzt waren sie am leben. Sie hatten kein Heilligschein. Und vielmehr: Wieso versuchten sie ihnen zu beschützen? Und wer waren diese Kinder? Diese und viele anderen fragen liefen durch die Köpfe von den Z-kriegern.

Die Kinder machten ein zeichen zu einander und grif ohne vorwarnung Kanama Sou an. Er war überrascht. Damit hat er nicht gerechnet. Aber er faßte sich schnell und kämpfte gegen die Kinder. Aber egal was er machte, er konnte sie nicht besiegen. Sie waren alle vier auf den SSJ level 3. Sie hatten sich so schnell verwandelt, dass nicht einmal Goku es mitbekommen hatte. Die Kinder hatten viele vorteile in den kampf. Sie waren Zwillinge und konnte damit den Zwillingpaß. Ein sehr starke elektronische energieball, die einen die kraft raubt. Und weil es sie zu viert waren konnte sie den dobbelt Zwillingepaß.

Dass taten sie auch und Kanama Sou fiel zu boden. Er war zwar nicht tot, aber durch den angrif hat er alle seine kräfte verloren.

Der kampf dauerte nur 10 Minuten. Die Kinder waren schnell.

In der zwischen zeit kümmerte sich Radditz und Nappa sich um das Raumschiff und ihre besatzung.

„Hi ich bin Dineï und das da ist mein Zwillingsbruder Schonun Vegeta" sagte das Mädchen das Vegeta ähnlich sah und zeigte auf den Jungen der auch Vegeta ähnlich sah.

„Ich bin Bardock und das hier ist meine Zwillingsschwester Beatrice" sagte der Junge der Goku ähnlich sah und lächelte die letzte an.

„Ihr braucht bestimmt Magische Bohnen. Ich hol welche" sagte Beatrice.

Einige Minuten später hatten jeder eine Magische Bohne bekommen und waren wieder fit.

„Was macht ihr hier und wieso hat ihr uns beschützt?" Fragte Goku.

Diese geschichte wurde von meiner freundin Diana geschrieben


	3. Die geschichte von Nappa und Raditz

Kapitel 3: Die Geschichte von Nappa und Radditz 

„Ok gut. Dann fang ich an" sagte Nappa

Und er erzählte.

Einem Monat nachdem er getötet wurde, rief Emna nach ihn. Er kriegte sein körper wieder und wurde in ein Raum gebracht. Da war auch schon Radditz. Auch er hatte sein körper wieder gekriegt. Keiner wußte was sie hier machten. Plötzlich hörten sie eine Stimme die sagte: „Ich bin Kakaritz. Ich werde euch wieder zum leben erwecken. Ihr wird dann hart trännieren um stärker zu werden. Ihr müßt euch selbst überwinden. Und glaubt nicht, dass ihr mich besiegen kann. Ich bin 10-mal stärker als Kakarrotto."

Und so weckte sie die beide wieder zum leben und für sie begann eine harte Zeit. Kakaritz war streng und hart. Sie nahm das tränning sehr ernst, weil es später sehr wichtig sein würde. Aber dass wußten Radditz und Nappa noch nicht. Sie trännierten bis sie umfiel.

„Ihr muß wissen, dass Kakaritz die Zwillingsschwester von Goku ist" sagte Dineï

„Aber ich dachte, dass jedes Mädchen, die als Zwilling geboren wurde, auf befehl von Freezer getötet wurde. Denn jedes von diesen Kindern sind imme 10-mal stärker als ihr Zwillingsbruder. So ist es nun mal. Und Freezer hatte Angst, dass einer von diesen Kindern ihn später töten können" sagte Vegeta.

„Nicht alle wurde getötet. Mutter entkam zusammen mit Vater und Onkel Tales. Sie war zwar nur ein baby, erst eine Woche alt, aber durch die verborgende kräfte, konnte sie damals entkommen. Tante Vejinja und Tante Nappini wurde von Freezer gefangen gehalten. Freezer wußte nicht wer Tante Vejinja war, sonst hat er sie getötet" sagte Bardock

„WAS! Lebt Vejinja noch? Bring mir sofort zu ihr" sagte Vegeta laut und bestimmt

„Ganz ruhig, Vegeta. Erst müßen wir unsere Geschichte fertig erzählen. Dann kanst du zu Vejinja. Wir sind nicht fertig mit erzählen" sagte Radditz.

„Und ich bin noch nicht fertig mit euch" sagte Kanama Sou der wieder ein bisschen von seiner kraft wieder bekommen hat.

„Heillige Kette des Lichtes" sagte eine andere Stimme

Und plötzlich hatte Kanma Sou Ketten an den Händen. Egal was er machte konnte er sie nicht zerstören oder sonst was. Auch wenn er versuchte ein Energieball auf Goku los zu feuern kam dieser zurück mit dobbelte kraf. Er konnte niemanden angreifen.

Die anderen schauten in der richtung woher die Stimme kam. Dort sahen sie eine Weiblichen ausgabe von Goku.


	4. die geschichte von den kõnigen

Kapitel 4: Die Geschichte von der Heillige Königin und von die Böse Königin 

„Ich bin Kakaritz die Heillige Königin."

Piccolo verbeugte sich und sagte mit einer demütigen Stimme:

„Willkommen auf die Erde, Heillige Königin. Es ist uns eine Ehre."

„Mutter. Was machst du denn hier? Wir können es alleine schaffen" sagte Beatrice.

„Na, das kann ich sehen. Ihr redet und vergißt dabei, dass der Feind immer noch lebt und wieder zu kräften kommen kann."

„Ups. Da hast du Recht. Tut uns Leid" sagte Schonun Vegeta verlegen.

„Ihr fragt euch bestimmt was die Heillige Königin ist? Nun gut. Das werde ich euch erzählen" sagte Kakaritz.

„Lass mich das machen" sagte Schonun Vegeta.

Kakaritz nickte und er erzählte.

„Vor lange Zeit gab es zwei Göttinen. Sie waren schwestern und waren in denselbe sterblichen verliebt. Allerdings wußten sie es nicht. Als die eine ihn heiratet, wurde die andere böse und haßte ihre Schwester dafür, obwohl sie nichts dafür konnt, weil sie nicht wußte, dass ihre Schwester auch in ihn verliebt war. Die böse Schwester griff ihren Schwester an und nur mit letzter kraft konnte die anderen ihre Schwester in 1000 Jahre schlaf versetzen. Bevor sie allerdings selbst starb, beschwöhrte sie ihren Geist. Sie sollte in ungefähr 960 Jahren wieder geboren werden, weil sie nicht wußte was ihre Schwester in 1000 Jahren tun würde. Allerdings sollte ihren Geist in einen sehr starken weiblichen Körper geboren werden. Das Kind soll an ihren 10. Geburtstag den Heillige Starb bekommen und von da an mußte sie ihre kräfte, die sie besaß, lehrnen und zu gute zwecke nutzen. Sie muß auch auf den kampf vorbereitet werden. Deshalb wird sie bei dem Mondenkinder leben müssen."

„Das ist alles was mann weißt, aber das ist auch genug. Ich weiß was meine aufgabe ist. Und die habe ich auch jetzt gelösst, aber es gibt noch was die ich tun muß. Das und das mit den Modenkinderern werde ich später erzählen" sagte Kakaritz.

„Ok. Aber heißt das jetzt, dass jede 1000 Jahre solch ein kampf statfinden? Wenn ja, wieso hört die Heillige Königin nicht auf? Es geht doch nur um die Liebe" fragte Gohan

„Die Heillige Königin kann kein rückzug machen. Der kampf handelt nicht mehr um diese liebe. Die böse Königin möchte, dass keiner im Universum liebe entfängt. Keiner darf lieben. Deshalb muß die Heilige Königin kämpfen. Sie kämpft für die liebe. Darum geht der kampft jetzt" sagte Bardock.

„Jetzt bin ich sprachlos. Ein Sayajin kämpft für die liebe" sagte Yamchu.

„Jede Königin, seit der Göttin, war eine weibliche Sayajin. Wir sind die stärkesten im Universum. Und früher har jeder Sayajin gegen die Diener von der bösen Königin gekämpft" sagte Kakaritz.

Jetzt ware alle sprachlos. So wie sie die Sayajins kennen gelehrnt haben, so waren sie früher nicht gewesen. Aber was ist geschehen? Wieso waren die Sayajins von heute grausam und brutal? Und sie waren auch verblüft. Goku hatte außer ein Bruder auch noch eine Zwillingschwester und die ist zu gleich die Heillige Königin. Sie kämpft für die liebe. Unglaublich. Jetzt konnten sie das Universum nicht mehr verstehen.

„Ihr seit verwirt. Das kann ich gut verstehen. Ihr könnt jetzt alle fragen, die ihr zu den Thema ‚Heillige Königin' habt, stellen, aber einer nach der andere" sagte Kakritz sanft.

„Ok. Gut. Gohan hat ja schon eine frage gestellt, also fang ich an. Wieso hat Piccolo sich verbeugt und wieso war er demütig? Das sieht ihn nicht ähnlich" fragte Goku

„Das ist natürlich für die Namekianer, dass sie sich verbeugen wenn die Heillige Königin sie besuchen. Die Heillige Königin hat einer engen Verbindung zu der Heillige Königin. Es waren die Namekianer, die den Heilligen Starb, als Hochzeitsgeschenck für die Göttin, machten. Die Namekianer haben großen respeckt vor die Königin"

„Ach so. Habt mich auch schon gewundert. Was kann der heillige Starb eigentlich?" fragte Yamchu

„Ich wird euch es zeigen." Sie griff ihren starb und sagte mild: „Heillige Starb, mach die Erde so schön wie es vor den kampf gegen Kanama Sou war"

Und der kampfplatz wurde so schön wie es vor den kampf war. Die Vogeln und die tieren kamen zurück. Die Bäume wordden wieder heil, das Gras worde wieder grün und die Blumen blühten wieder.

Jeder war verblüft. Die kräfte, die der Heilligen Starb besaß, waren unglaublich. Der Starb hatte fast die gleiche kräfte wie die Dragonballs.

„Habt ihr mehr fragen? Wenn nicht dann wird ich euch von die Mondenkinder erzählen"

„Noch'ne frage. Wieviele Sayajins lebt noch?" fragte Krillin

„Außer uns fünf hier ist es mein großer Bruder Tales, seine frau Vejinja, Nappa's schwester Napinni, mein Mann Brolly und die beide kinder von Radditz und Napinni: Nita und Schu."

„WIE BITTE! Vejinja hat geheiratet? Ohne dass ich den Typ angesehen hat? Was bildet sie sich ein?" sagte Vegeta zornig

„Mach mal ein halb lang Vegeta. Tales ist ein Universumprinz genau so wie Radditz und Goku. Und Vejinja kann selbst bestimmen wen sie heiratet."

Das hat gesessen. Vegeta war geschlagen. Er war verblüft dass Kakaritz so mit ihn redeten. Er war der Prinz der Sayajin. Kein Sayajin, außer Goku, hat so mit ihn geredet. Aber er wußte dass er nichts machen kann. Sie war viel stärker als er.

„Wieso regt Vater sich so auf? Ich meine über diese Vejinja" fragte Trunks

„Vejinja ist meine Zwillingsschwester."

Noch'ne überraschung. Das wurde ja immer schöner. Wieviele überraschungen werden noch kommen? Das hier war genug. Sie fühlten sich alle ausgepowert. Am liebsten wollten sie nach Hause kehren und sich erst mal alles in ruhe überdenken. Alles anderen konnte wohl warten. Das hofften sie.

Kakaritz spürte dass sie alle müde waren. ‚Ist auch klar. So vieles hat sie heute erfahren und noch viel mehr würde kommen. Ich werde vorschlagen dass wir morgen weitermacht' dachte sie.

„Ok. Ich glaube das ist genug für heute. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr nach hause geht alles überdenkt und euch ausruht. Dann werden wir morgen um 10.00 Uhr weitermachen. Wo ist es best sich zu treffen?"

„Im Palast Dendes" sagte Goten

„Ok dann bis morgen um 10.00 Uhr bei Dende."


End file.
